Super Play V2 (UK)
Super Play V2 is the second issue of the Super Play (UK) magazine. The magazine features The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Super Express Creative Software Five From Ocean Only In Japan Only In America New Nintendo Packs for Christmas Street Fighter II on CD! Nintendo's Anti-Rental Campaign French Carts for the UK Super Famicom: Four Player Adaptor on the way! Talks about Hudson Soft and Hori four-player adapters they were creating. Super Play Hot List *The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare *Super Mario Kart *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *U.N. Squadron *Super Aleste Viking's Funeral The article talks that The Lost Vikings video game will be is ready for the release on the SNES. Human Grand Prix It's Called Gamesmaster (And It's Big!) Scart & PAL Super Star Wars Return of the Dragon! First Adaptors to Work with Mario Kart! Mickey's Magical Quest 12,000 Queue For New Game in Tokyo XE-1 SPC The Future Entertainment Show! Charts Across The World UK Release Previews Acclaim Entertainment *The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare *Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge *Alien³ *Terminator 2: Independence Day *WWF Royal Rumble Accolade *Test Drive II: The Duel *WarpSpeed Activision *Spindizzy Worlds *Super Strike Gunner Anco/Imagineer *Kick Off *Populous Electronic Arts *Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf *PGA Tour Golf *HHLPA Hockey '93 *Road Rash *John Madden Football '93 Gremlin Interactive *Nigel Mansell's World Championship *Utopia: The Creation of a Nation *Video Kid Hudson Soft *Super Adventure Island *Untiled Bomberman game Infogrames *Drakkhen *Full Metal Planet *Asterix Interplay *Another World *ClayFighter *The Lost Vikings Irem *GunForce *Major tile Jaleco Entertainment *King Arthur's World *Super Goal *Rival Turf 2 *Super E.D.F.: Earth Defense Force *Super Bases Loaded JVC *Super Star Wars *Dungeon Master Konami *Super Parodius *Axelay *Prince of Persia *Cybernator MicroProse *F-117A *Railroad Tycoon *Super Strike Eagle Mindscape *Chessmaster *Wing Commander *The Terminator *Battletoads Ocean Software *Leathal Weapon *Mr. Nuts *Pushover *Cool World *The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt Psygnosis *Super Shadow of the Beast *Puggsy Renegade Software *GODS *The Chaos Engine *Sensible Soccer Storm *Troddlers *Indy Heat *The Lawnmower Man System 3 *MYTH: History in the Making *Putty Titus Software *The Blue Brothers *Titus the Fox *The Brainies Tradewest *Jack Nicklaus Golf *Super Off Road *Super Double Dragon *Super Battletoads Anime World *Detonator Orgun *Porco Rosso *Project A-ko *Fight! Iczer One *Mobile Police Patlabor *Chibi Maruko-chan *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *Magical Princess Minky Momo Feature Peter Molyneux's Tokyo Diary The Anime Connection Play Ball! Super Play Interview James Higgins from Ocean Shigeru Miyamoto on Zelda 3 Gamefreak Reviews Import Reviews UK Reviews Super Player's Guide The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: Part 1 Super Mario Kart Mode 7 *Ranma 1/2: Chounai Gekitou Hen *Exhaust Heat *Parodius *Prince of Persia *Krusty's Super Fun House *Pilotwings *Super Vails Play Back What Cart? Shoot-'em-up Driving Games Strategy Simulations Beat-'em-ups Sports Games Platform Games Puzzle Games RPG/Adventure Games Miscellaneous Databook Staff *Editor: Matt Bielby *Art Editor: Traci Rochester *Production Editor:Sue Grant *Staff Writers:Jason Brookes, Jonathan Davies *Art Assistant:Jeremy Bridgeman *Publisher:Steve Carey *Contributors:Nick Aspell, Nick Burne, Helen McCarthy, Lisa Nicholls, Adrian Price, Tai Ono, Wil Overton Magazine SP02.jpg Super_Play_2_-_002.jpg Super_Play_2_-_003.jpg Super_Play_2_-_004.jpg Super_Play_2_-_005.jpg Super_Play_2_-_006.jpg Super_Play_2_-_007.jpg Super_Play_2_-_008.jpg Super_Play_2_-_009.jpg Super_Play_2_-_010.jpg Super_Play_2_-_011.jpg Super_Play_2_-_012.jpg Super_Play_2_-_013.jpg Super_Play_2_-_014.jpg Super_Play_2_-_015.jpg Super_Play_2_-_016.jpg Super_Play_2_-_017.jpg Super_Play_2_-_018.jpg Super_Play_2_-_019.jpg Super_Play_2_-_020.jpg Super_Play_2_-_021.jpg Super_Play_2_-_022.jpg Super_Play_2_-_023.jpg Super_Play_2_-_024.jpg Super_Play_2_-_025.jpg Super_Play_2_-_026.jpg Super_Play_2_-_027.jpg Super_Play_2_-_028.jpg Super_Play_2_-_029.jpg Super_Play_2_-_030.jpg Super_Play_2_-_031.jpg Super_Play_2_-_032.jpg Super_Play_2_-_033.jpg Super_Play_2_-_034.jpg Super_Play_2_-_035.jpg Super_Play_2_-_036.jpg Super_Play_2_-_037.jpg Super_Play_2_-_038.jpg Super_Play_2_-_039.jpg Super_Play_2_-_040.jpg Super_Play_2_-_041.jpg Super_Play_2_-_042.jpg Super_Play_2_-_043.jpg Super_Play_2_-_044.jpg Super_Play_2_-_045.jpg Super_Play_2_-_046.jpg Super_Play_2_-_047.jpg Super_Play_2_-_048.jpg Super_Play_2_-_049.jpg Super_Play_2_-_050.jpg Super_Play_2_-_051.jpg Super_Play_2_-_052.jpg Super_Play_2_-_053.jpg Super_Play_2_-_054.jpg Super_Play_2_-_055.jpg Super_Play_2_-_056.jpg Super_Play_2_-_057.jpg Super_Play_2_-_058.jpg Super_Play_2_-_059.jpg Super_Play_2_-_060.jpg Super_Play_2_-_061.jpg Super_Play_2_-_062.jpg Super_Play_2_-_063.jpg Super_Play_2_-_064.jpg Super_Play_2_-_065.jpg Super_Play_2_-_066.jpg Super_Play_2_-_067.jpg Super_Play_2_-_068.jpg Super_Play_2_-_069.jpg Super_Play_2_-_070.jpg Super_Play_2_-_071.jpg Super_Play_2_-_072.jpg Super_Play_2_-_073.jpg Super_Play_2_-_074.jpg Super_Play_2_-_075.jpg Super_Play_2_-_077.jpg Super_Play_2_-_078.jpg Super_Play_2_-_079.jpg Super_Play_2_-_080.jpg Super_Play_2_-_081.jpg Super_Play_2_-_082.jpg Super_Play_2_-_083.jpg Super_Play_2_-_084.jpg Super_Play_2_-_085.jpg Super_Play_2_-_086.jpg Super_Play_2_-_087.jpg Super_Play_2_-_088.jpg Super_Play_2_-_089.jpg Super_Play_2_-_090.jpg Super_Play_2_-_091.jpg Super_Play_2_-_092.jpg Super_Play_2_-_093.jpg Super_Play_2_-_094.jpg Super_Play_2_-_095.jpg Super_Play_2_-_096.jpg Super_Play_2_-_097.jpg Super_Play_2_-_098.jpg Super_Play_2_-_099.jpg Super_Play_2_-_100.jpg Super_Play_2_-_101.jpg Super_Play_2_-_102.jpg Super_Play_2_-_103.jpg Super_Play_2_-_104.jpg Super_Play_2_-_105.jpg Super_Play_2_-_106.jpg Super_Play_2_-_107.jpg Super_Play_2_-_108.jpg External Links Super Play Issue 2 at Out-of-Print Archive website